


Here to Help

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker doesn't always make good choices, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: "Peter was planning to call him for help anyway. He might as well just face the music. He answered with, “I messed up.”There was a pause on the other end, “Are you and Ned safe?”"Yeah, but I really screwed up and I don’t know what to do and you and May are going to be so mad.” Peter tried to calm his anxiety by breathing deeply."
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 36
Kudos: 219
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Here to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thursday!
> 
> I am officially quarantined until I get my Covid-19 results because I was exposed. Hopefully that means time to catch up on this November prompt list for all of you!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I do therapy sessions on Thursday and I wasn't super pleased that it was moved back to a virtual visit but grateful we have that option at least rather than just canceling in general.

Peter had never done anything like this before. He had always followed the rules and done what he was told. He had never gone and decided to do something knowing full well that when the adults in his life found out about it that they would be pissed and he would be in hot water.

He just couldn’t make himself care as he drove off in Mr. Stark’s car with Ned in the passenger seat. They hit the freeway at a high speed and Peter grinned. He was free. He could drive himself wherever he wanted because he had his own license.

“Find some music and turn it up.” Peter told Ned, “We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

“I can’t believe Mr. Stark was totally okay with us taking his car to Chicago tonight!” Ned found a song and turned it on.

Peter turned the volume up louder to overpower the guilt in his gut from that comment. Ned didn’t know that they didn’t really have permission to do this. It was sort of a gray area since Mr. Stark was out of town himself.

The GPS told Peter to take the exit to merge onto another freeway and he followed the direction. He figured they would need to stop at the six hour mark because they would need sleep. He would let Ned drive but he was already going to be in enough trouble and didn’t want Ned dragged in when Mr. Stark found out.

~

This kid really thought he could pull something over him. He really thought Tony wouldn’t find out. He had just waltzed into the garage and grabbed the keys to one of his less flashy cars and driven off. 

Tony had gotten an alert right away while he was at a fancy dinner with Pepper that he really didn’t want to be at anyway. Pepper had glanced over when he looked at his phone for too long. He just gave her a look that said he would explain later. It wasn’t until later that they got back to their hotel room and he showed Pepper the video footage of what happened.

“What do you want to do?” Pepper asked as she watched.

“I don’t want to distract him while he’s driving. I don’t care about the car but that car holds one of the most important people in my life. I’m going to wait until Friday alerts me that he’s stopped somewhere and then I’ll call.” Tony locked his phone, “I don’t know what I do from there. I’m not his parent.”

“I think we need to call May.” Pepper sat down on the hotel bed and started to take off her heels.

“She’s going to be mad and then Pete will get in trouble.” Tony frowned.

“Peter is in trouble. There is no getting around that even Peter knows it. What he did was incredibly reckless.” Pepper grabbed her pajamas, “Keep an eye on things. I’m going to take a bath.”

~

Peter found a hotel and realized they had a problem. No one was going to rent a hotel room to a sixteen year old. Ned was snoozing in the passenger seat. He didn’t want to wake him and panic him as well but Peter realized that they hadn’t thought this through all the way and they were going to get in trouble when they called and asked for help but the only other options was sleeping in the car or turning around and Peter didn’t like either of those. He was too tired to drive another six hours in traffic back, and it was too chilly to sleep in the car.

Peter grabbed his phone and it hovered over the contact but before Peter could press the button the phone lit up with Tony’s picture and Peter sighed, his mentor knew he had taken the car. 

Peter was planning to call him for help anyway. He might as well just face the music. He answered with, “I messed up.”

There was a pause on the other end, “Are you and Ned safe?”

“Yeah, but I really screwed up and I don’t know what to do and you and May are going to be so mad.” Peter tried to calm his anxiety by breathing deeply.

“Is the car in one piece?”

“Yes. It’s fine. It doesn’t have a scratch on it—“ Peter got out of the car and walked around to double check.

“So you’re safe and the car is good. You aren’t in too much trouble yet. Don’t get me wrong you should not have done this, but I’m more worried about you and getting you home in one piece right now.” Tony stood on the balcony of their hotel suite while he talked to the kid.

“I don’t know what to do though, Mr. Stark.” Peter was hyperventilating.

“Talk me through what situation you’ve gotten yourself in. I can help you to solve your problem.” Tony told the kid to stay calm. When someone was on ten already it wasn’t the time to yell at them.

“I’m in this town and I’m at a hotel but they aren’t going to rent to a couple of sixteen year olds. I don’t even have money, Mr. Stark! I didn’t think about hotels or gas or food. I just made an impulse decision and I didn’t think. Now I’m going to let my best friend down and I don’t know what to do.” Peter leaned against the hood of the car.

“Here’s what you’re going to do. You both have photo ID’s?” Tony asked.

“Yes. We both have our ID’s.” Peter confirmed.

“Good. I had Friday send me your location. I want you to do something. Drive to the airport. I’ll email flight information. You’re coming to me.” Tony quickly put the flight information through.

“How are we getting your car home?” Peter’s voice rose in volume. He wasn’t angry but he just kept adding problems for Mr. Stark to solve.

“I’ve already contacted Happy. He’ll arrange it all. Just park at the airport and send me all of the information—DETAILED information on where you parked it, Kid. I just don’t want you in some random city alone.”

“Okay. I can do that.” Peter got back into the car and started it back up. It was time to get to an adult who could take over for them.

~

Peter parked and took pictures of all of the details, sending them to Mr. Stark before he and Ned grabbed backpacks and got into the airport heading to check in for their flight and security. He was exhausted and a red eye flight was the last thing he wanted to do but he didn’t have a better option and he could sleep on the plane.

~

Tony waited for the boys at the airport and saw them walking out. Peter had big bags under his eyes. Tony knew when he found him in the crowd of people waiting for early morning pick ups because his eyes softened and it was like he knew someone else was in charge now.

“Mad?” Peter asked when he came to stand in front of him.

Tony pulled him in for a hug, “I’m just happy you’re safe.”

“I’m not in trouble?” Peter asked, confused.

“Not yet, but May isn’t thrilled. I think I’ve mostly talked her down to a week grounding but you may have to see how that goes.” Tony got back in his car with the boys and headed in the direction of the hotel they were staying at.

“But aren’t you mad at me? What kind of punishment are you going to give? No lab time? No Spider-Man? Lay it on me.” Peter asked hesitantly.

“That really isn’t my job. Is it?” Tony glanced over at him at a red light.

“Well it’s what dads do, sir. Don’t worry I know you’re new to this. I’ll help you out.” Ned said from the back seat. He cleared his throat and used his best Tony impression, “Now Peter, what you did was irresponsible and dangerous. I’m disappointed in you and you’ll have to earn that trust back. You are going to have to do extra chores and make it up to Happy that you wasted his time.”

“Ned, Shut up.” Peter turned around and glared.

“Wait. Wait, Wait.” Tony pulled into the hotel parking lot and parked before addressing the boys again, “That’s what dads do?”

“I mean yeah.” Ned rolled his eyes.

“I’m not a dad.”

“Sir, you flew Peter and I to you so that we would be safe. That’s a very dad thing to do.” Ned shrugged.

“Crap. I owe Rhodey an apology for yelling at him when he accused me of being Peter’s dad.” Tony turned to Peter, “You’re in so much trouble.”

“Thanks Ned.” Peter turned rolling his eyes at his friend.

“Oh. happy to help.” Ned grinned.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
